


Bound and Never Ending

by Fiona12690



Series: Jaylos One Shots [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: Summary:Prompt: Bound,Jaylos, Smut, Porn-No-Plot.





	Bound and Never Ending

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt as Jaylos Smut. Hope it went well.

Carlos squirmed again. The ropes around him keep it to a twitch, otherwise a sharp feeling courses from his nipples into his body as the clamps pull. He can't move much anyway. His hands are bound behind him all the way up to his elbows, his legs spread open lewdly, tied to the chair below him.

The pull is just enough though and as the pinching sensation flows from his stiff nipples into the rest of his body he comes again. He could feel the cum burst from his cock and decorate his chest with pearly lines of his pleasure from another orgasm. He hadn't planned on coming, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but look a mess.

Carlos moans loudly, or tries to. The gag in his mouth absorbs most of it. He feels another orgasm coming on because of the vibrating mess below him, he tries to fight it, and squirms again. _'Damn, Jay, for leaving him like this.'_

His nipples sing in pain and pleasure, this time it's a distraction, and he regains control of his body for a few blessed seconds. The throbbing in his asshole brings him over the top again, and he screams in ecstasy as he comes again from the assault the vibrating dildo has on that bundle of nerves. His sphincter pulsates to the rhythm as the dildo lightly spins away at his sore bottom. It's not very powerful, but it does the job. Spinning away, he can feel it sliding in and out of his sore little rosebud, he tries not think about it and focus on something else, anything else: R.O.A.R, that movie Jay and him watched last night, the weather, anything. Anything else at all! But he can't. He feels so good. His squirming accidentally inserts the toy a little deeper into his swollen, used hole.

He's trying not to focus on the buzzing down below, or the pounding in his sore little ass. He feels someone in the room with him, watching him, a few seconds before him feels the gag being un-strapped and popped out of his mouth from behind.

"Jay... Please...." Carlos pleaded. Jay steps in front of his lover, fully naked. His beautiful bronze skin glistening. "I need it, Master."

"You'll get it, don't worry." Jay moves forward and places his cock as Carlos lips. Immediately Jay's monster cock enters his mouth. Instinctively he wraps his tongue around the head. He can feel a hand on the back of his head pushing his head down onto the cock. He sucks hard. He moves too much, his nipples strain against the clamps again. His arse still being stuffed. The cock in his mouth keeps pistoning in and out, becoming more frantic. He continues to lick and suck, spit dribbling from his lips. He is almost gagging now, but he does his best to please his man. His man that made him so helpless and made him lose control.

And he comes again. It's unbelievable to him how intense this orgasm is. His head swims as darkness bleeds into his vision a bit and he feels like he will pass out. The cock is driven deeper into his throat and he feels it pulsing, throbbing as it pumps warm, salty cum into his mouth. There's so much of it, it runs down his throat and dribbles down his chin before he can consciously swallow it all.

With a gasp his mouth is free as Jay pulls out. He struggles to gain a breath, still coming hard. With a loud call to his lover Carlos gives into the darkness edging its way into his vision.

**& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Carlos opened his eyes when he felt a warm, wet cloth lightly wiping at his stomach. He looked up and into those worry-filled honey-colored eyes. "You passed out again."

"You're just that good." Carlos replied, feeling perfectly content. Jay leaned down and lightly placing kisses on the side of Carlos' cheek

" You had me worried earlier too." Jay muttered as he lightly wiped away the cum on his boyfriends face.

" No reason for it; I would have safeworded if I couldn't have handled it, you."

" Carlos..." Jay protested and Carlos hushed his lover.

" Lay with me."

**END**

 


End file.
